farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seed Ranch
Seed Ranch is a location and Cult Outpost mission in Far Cry 5. Layout Exterior The only road into the ranch comes from the north, where most of the enemies will be able to spot an approaching intruder. Next to that road is a radio tower that requires the grappling hook to climb, but provides a great vantage point to tag the majority of the cultists with the binoculars. There are at least ten or more enemies patrolling around the grounds, with at least three snipers among them: one on the ground level and two high above. The outpost's three alarms are all positioned on the north end of the area, easily accessed and/or destroyed provided one possesses a silenced, long-range weapon if attempting a stealth run. Otherwise, they can be destroyed in quick succession from the tower's high angle. Interior The two main structures of the ranch are the lodge and aircraft hangar. The former has two stories and at least two or more enemies walking through it, though the furniture placement provides ample cover for takedowns. One can also find a hunting magazine in one of the rooms inside. The latter also has two stories and few enemies compared to the lodge. On the east side, outside, one can find a regional map next to the hangar door. Inside, one can find a safe behind some green fencing containing cash and Silver Bars, which can be opened with a Remote Explosive or the Locksmith perk. Strategy * Because this outpost is a major plot point of the Wingman story mission, it is recommended to hold off on liberating this one until starting that mission. *If the player is detected and an alarm is sounded, enemy reinforcements arrive from the north. *While you can steal Nick Rye's plane for Wingman while not clearing the outpost, note that the next time you return, there will be no alarms, and no acknowledgment of killing all enemies. However, if you fast travel away and come back, then it resets. Missions *Wingman *The Atonement *Light Em Up - Silo here Tips & Tricks *If the outpost is liberated before the mission The Atonement is started/completed, John will call the Deputy up after with some biting words: "So. You've taken my home in the name of your little "Resistance." Ah, if those walls could talk... well, more accurately scream... Just know that I will get it back - sooner or later. And when I do, maybe I'll hang your skin as a trophy above the mantle." Gallery SeedRanch03.jpg|The Northern side of the chalet SeedRanch09.jpg|The Southern side of the chalet SeedRanch04.jpg|The hangar/tower SeedRanch05.jpg|Ditto, airfield side SeedRanch08.jpg|Garden Shack SeedRanch07.jpg|The tower and hangar as viewed from atop the chalet SeedRanch06.jpg|The Northern Radio tower with visible Ziplines FC5 Seed Ranch.jpg|Seed Ranch Concept Art SeedRanch11.jpg|Seed Ranch - Cult note (inside hangar) SeedRanch12.jpg|Seed Ranch - John's note to Joseph See Also *John Seed - Owner *Rye & Sons Aviation - Nearby airstrip *Lansdowne Airstrip - Another full-size airfield in the Whitetail Mountains